My destiny
by misscaffrey12
Summary: What would you do if your destiny comes knocking on the front door? Would you submit or fight it?What will happen if your normal life changes when gorgeous man shows up ,claiming he was your husband in another life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What would you do if your destiny comes knocking on the front door? Would you submit or fight it, like me?My name is Victoria Adams, 18-teen old girl with shoulder long brown hair and hazel eyes. I study hard, love going out with friends and in my free time I take dance lessons. I used to live this normal life for a teen girl until HE came-James Morgan. Let's start the beginning- I dreamt about this gorgeous guy with blue magnetic eyes who called me his princess and sweet angel. I thought that I watch too romantic movies and never told my best friend Amanda about it. I mean, come on, dreams are just fiction, but when this same guy is in my every dream, watching me, smiling, I thought I was going crazy. The most disturbing thing is in some of the dreams he shows his sharp teeth, like a vampire. The beautiful stranger danced with me ,told me jokes .Sometimes these visions felt like memories and continued for too long and I had enough and yell at him to let me go and the dreams stopped. Life continued as normal and I almost forgot about it. I started dating a cute blond boy from my school, Michael, and he was the first boy I ever kissed. Everything was peaceful and I was happy .Until one day as I returned from school and my mum told me to come to the living room, we had a guest. I pulled out my earpieces,paused the song and entered,my school bag hit the floor–sitting on our couch, in our living room, was my dream guy. When he saw me, he stood up:

"It's so good to finally meet you. My name is James Morgan and you will live with me from now on. So pack your staff'

I freaked out-"Who …you know this guy?"-I managed these coherent words towards my parents who looking guilty, left the left me with this man,repeating that at least I should hear him out,and they would be right outside if I need anything.-'I must be dreaming'….what's going on?"- I sat on the chair furthest from Mr. Morgan.-'….dude, you are older than me and there is no way I'm moving with you - I pointed towards him –he looked 27-28 years old. At my words James tried to come near me but I backed up towards the door, he paled.-'Mum,dad ,this isnt't funny,call the cops,call someone or I will never speak to you again!"-I opned the door and stared at them.

''You are scaring her .Maybe you shouldn't have come so soon and just take her away- even with her memories partially back,she is not your Lydia'"-my mum hugged I could do is glare between the three people - and Handsome and my family- all semed to hide things from me and it made me feel betrayed.I immediatly rushed towards the front door,which was ,of course,locked.I began to search through my jeans pockets for the keys when I heard I voice.

''Let me explain, my sweet. I…''-James looked nervous-''there is no easy way to say this. I know that this may seem impossible to you, but you are the reincarnation of my wife, I'm a vampire and I've been watching over you your entire life. I couldn't come near you until you reach 18, the closest contact with you was in your dreams but then you rejected me …when you started seeing that boy and gave him your first kiss I was one step from killing him. I forbid you to see him again".

''This is insane! Vampires don't exist and I absolutely am not your dead girl. You forbid me! Who are you? Some guy that stalks a girl? You have no right over…''- Before I could finish, James in a blink of a eye got to me and took me in his arms.-'"The dreams … they are real and so is this'-he showed me his sharp teeth, his eyes were red as blood-''I have lost you once, my princess, and I don't plan to do it again. Please, give me a chance. Making you leave home was very selfish of me, but please spend this night with me. I won't touch you, kiss you, and force anything"-James let me go and I stood there staring at him- a tall guy with gorgeous blue eyes and black straight hair claimed to be my soul mate and wanted me to go out with him. Was this real?How else could this gorgeous man be standing next to me,hugging me? Could I say yes to a vampire?Before i open my mouth to say somethnig,a wave of dizziness washed over me and I fainted in the arms of James Morgan.

A.N :How I imagine the main characters:

Victoria Adams=Nina Dobrev from The Vampre diaries

James Morgan=Matt Bomer from White Collar

Michael Turner=Joseph Morgan from The Originals

Amanda Lang = Jennifer Lawrence

Peter Adams=Hugh Jackman

Rose Adams=Kate Beckinsale

Eric Thornton =Robert Downey JR.

Tyler Winters-= Sean Bean

Laura Bianci=Megan Fox

The next chapter will be from James'POV.I will be happy if you leave a review- it's my first story ,so an advice will be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Mr. Morgan? Please, come on in! Vicky will be home in a minute."

I smiled."Thank you, Rose". I entered the lovely living room and sat on the couch. I refused politely when my girl's mother offered me a cup of coffee not that I don't like it but I might need something stronger. Rose Adams took the hint and poured me a glass of whisky, just as Peter Adams came to me, and we shook hands. Over the past 5 years we reached a silent agreement - I will stay away from Victoria until she becomes 18, and in exchange her parents will keep me updated about her. I basically knew everything about little miss Adams-she's doing well in school, perfect in foreign languages, and her passion-dances. I felt obligated to help her, pay for anything she wants. Her parents, of course, refused to accept my money and gifts, but I convinced them that was the only way I could be near her. For my angel's 16-teenth birthday I arranged a whole week trip for the family in Florence and Venice. You'll probably ask why I'm doing this. Because Miss Victoria Adams was my reborn wife Lydia, not only in physical appearance but also her soul. I had lost the love of my life 300 years ago and I couldn't feel something toward a female until one day, 5 years ago, I saw a young girl crying on the street. I stopped and asked her what's wrong. She told me her father was in the hospital after an car accident and there was no hope. When the little creature lifted those eyes and looked at me, I was struck back-she had the some eyes as Lydia. I sensed my lover's presence in that girl; the face features even in this young age resembled hers. I smiled and assured that her father will be fine. And he was – I paid him visit at the hospital, gave him my blood and Mr. Adams was back to his family in no time. After that began my influence in the sweet girl's life- I got pictures of her, send every week. I felt like a creep, but I didn't feel anything intimate towards her. She was so young and I just wanted to protect her. During her maturing, I was frightened that she may like some boy but that didn't happen. The possessive urge to be her first kiss, first love was overwhelming. And when that blonde boy showed up and took that privilege from me, I was furious to put it mildly. I had planned everything, how to approach Victoria, earn her thrust and make her fell in love with me. But all I could see was red and this led me to this, coming and taking her to my home. The thought that poor girl might hate me and feel pushed was forgotten. I needed to have her beside me! I realized my mistake when she tried to run way, like a rabbit, and looked at me with fear and hatred. When Vicky saw my fangs and the reality of the situation, the memories, hit her like a blow, she collapsed in my arms. I carried her bridal style to her room and laid my precious treasure on the bed. After couple of minutes, she stirred and mumbled.

"I had the craziest dream. Prince charming was asking me on a date". "She looked lovely and I couldn't stop the urge to push a strand of hair of her face.

''It's real, my love."She sat up straight with wide eyes. 'I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't imagine our first meeting like this. I wanted to take it slowly, give you a choice. The mere thought of you and that boy got the best of me. I will understand if you don't want to see me again." I turned away from my beauty and walked towards the door.

''You can't do this! You can't just drop something about vampires being real and simply leave! And my dreams, memories, whatever they are, I need an explanation, James!' Victoria was standing between the door and me. My name from her lips was like a melody and it made me want to hear it again. "I will go out with you and you will tell me everything, Mister" My girl was bossy and I like it.

"I'm at your service, my lady. Ask whatever you like. I'm yours tonight". She blushed and I smiled-Vicky was mesmerizing.

"Ok, give me time to change my clothes" .She smiled nervously and grinning, I left the room. We will take this path slowly and hopefully, Victoria will remain by my side forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I doubt that there is an article in Cosmopolitan or another magazine that can help a girl decide what to wear or act how to act on a date with super hot vampire/husband from past life. After trying out different outfits, I chose a knee-long rose-ashes dress, a matching heels and curled my hair. I put on little makeup-my hands were trembling and I often paused. Everything will be fine, James is probably more nervous than you. I winked and blew kiss at my reflection, took my handbag and began descending towards the others. They were in the living room, talking calmly. I took a deep breath and entered:

"Here I am, hope you didn't wait too long."- James turned his head at me and swallowed hard, his blue eyes watching me with adoration. Every girl should be given this gaze form a man, that simple says that you are the only thing important for him. Prince Charming stood up and kissed my hand, his eyes never leaving my face.

"It's worth the wait, you look absolutely stunning. Peter, Rose, don't worry-I'll bring her back before 11." -I was blushing like the rose he had just given me. After saying goodbye to my folks and giving them my ''this isn't over, we'll have a looong talk "look, we exited the house. Right outside stood a very expensive looking car. A tall uniformed guy opened the doors for us and addressed my date as Master Morgan and me as Miss Adams.

'"You have a personal driver?'- I asked shocked.

"Yes, Tyler, meet Miss Victoria Adams, Victoria, this is Tyler Winters, my most loyal man. I'll give you his number later on- if I'm not available, call him, he's like a family to me.''- I shook his hand and after James asked me where I'd like to go, the name of a cozy Italian restaurant came in mind. The ride was a little awkward-we stole glances at each other and smiled. Things become better when we took our seats. As the waiter approached to take the order, I saw the opportunity to amaze my companion with my Italian. But the dark angel got there first-his language was flawless. As he saw my look, he simply shrugged and said that he had a long time to master some languages.

''So …is it ok for me to ask you about us?'"- I drank a little wine to calm my nerves. He smiled and asked me what I remembered.- "Well, it seemed a long time ago…can't tell the year..You were different-longer hair and a beard, we had a house, and OMG, a child.''- I put a hand over my mouth.-' A baby….Henry."-Tears were running down my cheeks.-"You were away and they...They killed him, James…I couldn't …protect our son…they came after me and …."-I was shaking and James wiped my tears.

"Shh..It's ok .It was my fault."- I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

''I woke up screaming every time I had to relived that."-I looked into his eyes-he was crying too.

''That's when your parents called me to tell me that you started remembering. I married Lydia many centuries ago, she was an orphan and my family were against our bond-we were nobles ….She was the love of my life and I refused to lose her .We had a child, Henry…my life was complete-loving wife and a sweet kid, what could possibly a man want? But then war happened- I was forced by family obligation to leave Lydia and our son to fight a battle….that took everything from me. Our town was left with a few men to protect it and…we were tricked, they had send more forces towards our home town and before we could return….everything was in ashes. Our home was ruined…you, Henry…gone'".-my dark angel's voice was breaking and he was clutching my hand for dear life, lost in the past.-'I cursed myself for leaving you, for….the days that followed were the darkest of my life. I tried to end myself and then I met him, Eric,my maker. I may introduce you two, he is kind. He helped me into my new life..".- I took the possibility and said;

"Could you really turn into a bat?'.- James laughed and said that this is a myth. Now he drinks from blood banks, feeding from humans was messy and made him feel like an animal.

"My senses are pretty intense, I can hear you heartbeat, smell that chocolate bar you ate after lunch and hear what this couple over there talks about. My long life gave me a chance to learn some languages, and if you like, I'll be your teacher. To answer the question-bat, no, but, wolf-yes."- He grinned at my expression.

''Prove it."- I challenged him and was rewarded with a charming smile.

"Later, my little rabbit."- The look in his eyes caused a shiver down my spine and my cheeks to blush. James told me that he felt a burn in his chest when I was born and spend years trying to find me. When that happened. he did everything for me to feel good. I tried to learn something, even gave the dark angel my best puppy dog eye-look, but not a chance. He chuckled and told me that it was best to ask my parents. James held his promise and by 11 I was in my room.I looked down at my phone-there were messages from Mandy,wishing me good night ,and sweet text from Michael to calm me down for the dinner with his parents ,I completely forgot! A knock on my window made me jump. There stood James Morgan, grinning.

"You had perfect timing; you scared the hell out of me!

"A promise is a promise!"- And after jumping into my room he changed into a big grey wolf in at the blink of an eye. I got down on my knees and carefully reach a hand and giggled-he licked it patted the head and was amazed how smooth and warm the fur looked.- "You are just like a cat!".-I laughed at the way those blues eyes looked at me, offended.-"I want to change, so turn around and no peeking.".-The grey wolf whined but did as I said.. '"Hey!"'- as I combed my hair, James jumped on my bed and laid on the left half.-''Fine, have it your way.'"- I managed though laughs, after 5 unsuccessful attempts to get him down.-"But if you snore, I will kick you out!".- James lifted those blue eyes at me, as if promising to behave licked my hand and laid near my legs. I whispered good night and sleep washed over me.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't seen James for 2 days. He was in business trip to Dubai and will return in Friday, Apparently Prince Charming was the CEO of a large technologic company. And it would be great if Mr. Boss returned my calls! A lot happened in these days.

First, I had the looong talk with my parents and was shaken. I owned James my father's life. I tried to express my gratefulness by calling him, but there was no reply, so I left a voicemail. But the warm feeling towards the prince was forgotten when I found out about the rest of the story. The pictures shook me but the most disturbing thing was the gifts I received for my birthday and Christmas. Pretty clothes, teddybears, silver bracelet …. The tip of the iceberg was the trip to Italy! I wanted to go there, because I love everything Italian, and he knew! Its's hard to say at who I was more angry-my folks or Mr. Rich stalker. I forgave my parents but Mr. Morgan was about to feel my wrath when he decides to answer me back! I left a couple of angry voicemails, even called Tyler. No luck! The thing that kept me sane these 2 days was my Latino dance lessons and my friends. Mandy noticed something different about me, but I lied and said I was nervous about meeting for the first time Mr. and Turner , Michael's parents. How could I tell her the truth without thinking that I was crazy? As for my boyfriend, he was kind as ever. I felt like betraying him for dinning with James, thinking about him….The thought that I didn't knew about my past life calmed me down a bit and the dinner with his parents went smoothly. I was a little jealous-after searching for James's name in the internet, appeared photos with him, next to beautiful women. I was so stupid-but of course he had probably thousands of ladies to entertain him through the centuries. Lydia maybe the love in his life, but he was a handsome devill and what woman could say no to his blue eyes and charming smile? Jealousy was replaced with anger-he had plenty of love interests, but when I really started liking someone, he forbids me! We will have a long talk, Mister, and smiled when finally got a reply back. Game on!

# # #

I'm 300-years old and shaking with fear, because my girl found out everything. I have fought men as human, killed as a immortal being, but the thought of speaking with Victoria made me feel like a 5 year old. Her voicemails became more filled with hatred and the little bonding we had, sunk into the ocean. She blamed me for everything-crushing her life, stalking her. The text that drained to blood from my face was when she asked how can I be such a hypocrite and possessive jerk- I had thousand of girls and Victoria just kissed a boy for the first time a month ago. I knew she was right, but how to explain that these females meant nothing to me? All I ever desired was my innocent,adorable girl tha made my knees go weak and heart beat, life we had together,with Henry...I want it back.I thought about contacting her in dreams but this kind of conversation must be in real life. So I made the deal and took the flight home. I found my angel in front of her home with that boy .I immediately shifted into a wolf and the only thing stopping me from tearing his throat of, was Victoria hating me even more. So I watched as they talked, laughed and tried to restrain myself. A loud growl escaped me, when Michael leaned and kissed her. The boy curiously looked around and I was just about to jump him when my beauty sensed me and said good bye to her date quickly .Then she turned and walked towards me, put her hands on her waist and said with furious stare:

"Welcome home, darling! We need to talk."- I changed into my human self and mentally prepared for the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the wolf shifted into the blue eyed disaster, I couldn't stop myself and slapped James hard. He looked at me ashamed.

"Been waiting to do that for days, darling. Why didn't you call back?"-he refused to meet my gaze.

"I expected that, you were always like this when mad. I was afraid of facing you."-he simply stated, finally meeting my eyes.

'"How could do this to me?"- I started pushing him back, hitting him with fists.-''you tried to buy my affections with expensive gifts and all that creeping around!"-James just stood there, taking my hits with pained expression.-"'I even let you sleep next to me the other night! How stupid of me-you probably thought that I was yours, easily bought…'". – Morgan caught my hands and fought the attempts to free them.

"Stop it, Victoria, stop! You got it all wrong, I simply wanted to…..'"- Tears were streaming down my face and he released his hold and taking the opportunity, I rushed home. My shoulders were shaking and I sat on the floor, hugging my knees. How can this man affect me so? Wind entered the room and I realized that the window was open. I wasn't surprised when the cause of my misery sat beside me.

''Go away! Don't you have a woman to please and buy?'".- I spit venomously.

'"Hear me out, my sweet.'"-he desperately said and tried to grab my hand, but failed.

'"Did you call all girls that, or I'm just lucky?"-I wiped my tears and looked at him.-"Did you shower Miss Bianci or whatever her name was with presents, flash the same charming smile….or God knows how many women? And you think you can control me and forbid me.'".- I pushed him again.

'"The presents…..were my way to show you that I care, my happiness that you live again. It was wrong. But at least I had part in you new life.''-James was crying too, his magnetic eyes were so sad, that a urge to hug him came over me.-''I always had someone watching over you, keeping you safe on the streets….when you were sick ,I felt so vulnerable and helpless.'"-He ran a hand through his dark hair and signed.-"Our family was everything for me, you, Henry, that's the truth. I was overprotective and I'm deeply sorry for that.""

'"But coming here? That was you plan-dragging me, kicking and screaming to your home? Were you gone force me to share your bed?'".

''No, no!"- He cupped my cheeks gently.-"'I had prepared a room for you. Been decorating it for days. I may be a bloodsucking monster but I would never force a woman, especially my own!""- I had hurt him but the sick pleasure of making him pay for how I felt these days, made me say:

'"I may be your sweet wife once, but I'm not now! You don't own me! And as if you have any trouble inviting women to your bed, they throw themselves at your feet. But I am not going to …."'-James silenced me with angry kiss. I tried to break free, but he hugged me tight. My mouth opened and his tongue slid inside. Kissing with Michael was innocent and sweet like honey, but James was a whole new story. He was like a man starving for years, like the grey wolf he was moments ago. I responded and ran my fingers through his hair. James groaned and his hands roamed my body. The foggy daze left my mind and I pulled back, panting .His blue eyes were red and directed towards my neck.

''I'm sorry, I..."-he let me go and stood up. I got up trembling and laid on my bed. This kiss was amazing and breathtaking, like the ones we had before, when I was Lydia. James was standing near the window, as if deciding whether leave or stay.

"'I am so confused, Jamie!'"- Lydia's endearment slipped through my lips without realizing it. The blue eyed angel turned around, surprised and smiled when he heard it.-""I don't know who I am anymore-your wife or….You turned my life upside down,….I just can't take it''.-he took me in his arms and I wrapped my hands around his neck.-''Maybe it would be best if we give ourselves some space."'- His hold on me tightened, but the man stayed silent.-'"Please, Jamie, I think I'm losing my mind"".-I continued to sob into his neck. Probably his expensive shirt was ruined, but his grip on me never faltered even as he laid our intertwined bodies on the bed. James whispered sweet words, kissed my temple and after a while exhaustion led to dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with crushing headache and rolled on my back with a groan. Sun was shining on my face and I covered my eyes. The place beside me was empty-James had wrapped me with a blanket and left silently. Another pained sigh left my lips when I sat up and my head felt like a vise. Something was on my nightstand. I reached curiously at it and found painkillers, glass of water and a note. A weak smile formed on my lips as I took one pill and swallowed a huge gulp of water. I'm guessing, blue-eyed demon had providently left a cure for my pain. My hunch was right-the note was from him.

 _Dear Victoria,_

 _I thought that these may come in handy when you wake up. At least they will ease your physical suffering, while I'm the cause of your emotional one._

 _You were right-all these years I gripped into believing that you are still my wife and need my protection. After I met you in person, realized how wrong I was. For me our marriage wasn't over and my desire for you is still the same as always, but the present you don't know and trust me this much and feel the same way. I want it to be you loving me, holding me, Victoria; I want to start from the beginning, Lydia is gone and I don't want to carry on our relationship as it was before. I'm different man and so are you.,I had lovers through my long life but none of them could compare to you. You probably won't believe me but sleeping next to you, watching your angelic face, seesing you blush-no one had made me feel happier._

 _I'll give you time to think it through, you deserve it. I apologize once again for the sorrow caused by my presence into your life. When you are ready, give me a call._

 _James_

I don't know how many times I re-read that message, because after several minutes I had memorized it. I placed the note next to my perfumes .I undressed slowly, the headache was decreasing and my mood began to brighten. One long and refreshing shower, clean clothes and I was off to breakfast. Dealing with my parents after the big secret revealed was difficult. I wasn't angry anymore but something in me broke. In my heart I had forgiven them but thing weren't as before. We led normal conversations, like we used to, about my mother's patients in the hospital, dad's lawsuits or my plans after school. James Morgan was taboo and none of my parents brought him up. I guess they felt guilty. A ring on the door pulled us out from discussing if I should take drivers lessons or no. I wanted to be able to drive a car and my father was on my side, but mum opposed. The bell rang again and mum went to answer. She came back and told that it was for me. Imagine my surprise when the visitor was Tyler Winters. He apologized for disturbing me and gave me a red box.

"This is for you; Miss. James wanted you to have this.'- I thanked him shyly and found the courage to ask.-"'How do you know him? Are you…?''

Tyler laughed.-'"No, miss.I'm human like you. My family had served James for years. When my folks passed away,he took that role and raised me well. I owe him my life, and a lifetime won't be enough to repay him. If you want me to give you a ride somewhere…?''

"'No, no, thank you, Tyler."- I still tried to comprehend what I just heard.

''If you need anything, call .Good day, Miss.!""-Tyler smiled at me, kissed politely my hand and got into the car. I looked down to the box and lifted the lid-there were various chocolate candies and a note that simply said: _For you, with all my heart..._

# # #

I was trying so hard to focus but the numbers and words on the papers in my hands were like a foreign language. I signed and threw them back on the desk. Pull yourself together, James, do it for her. I ran a hand through my hair and picked up the documents again. A voice made me jump.

"It's been a long time, James. I missed you."- I went up to my grinning maker, Eric Thornton and embraced him.

""I have a lot to tell you"'.


	7. Chapter 7

"She slapped you? I like her already!'"-Eric laughed heartily.

''Thanks, old friend. I'm deeply hurt!'"- I got infected by his good mood and laughed deeply. I went to the fridge and grabbed some blood banks. I haven't fed today and weakness was starting to take over my body. I poured the blood and gave one glass to my maker. Eric grimaced- he preferred to feed from humans and even chose carefully the donors: health, physical appearance and nationality.

""I never understood why you prefer to torture yourself with this. You are missing the thrill of the chase, the warmth of the body. That can't be replaced.""- he took a sip and grimaced again.-''or it because of that girl, young Victoria…'"

""Careful, old man.""- I said and looked into my maker's eyes warningly.-'"She has no role in my decision and I would prefer if you …''

'"My, my, you are like a roaring dragon when it comes to her. Don't worry, dear friend.""-Eric put up his hands to calm me down.-'"As long as the little miss makes you happy, I have no problem with her. In fact, everywoman able to slap James Morgan and leave him speechless deserves my admiration.''

'"Thanks again for taking my side.""- I have forgiven Eric. The sweet blood took its effect and my thoughts cleared.

'"Always, dear boy."'-Eric winked at me.-""Actually, I came here to warn you, James and I'm afraid it involves your Victoria.''

My body stiffened and I gave him a dark look.-"'what are you talking about?''

Eric Thornton sighed and put the half-empty glass on the table.-"'Laura Bianci.''

The name caused memories to flow before my eyes. Nights of passion with the dark-haired vampire that reached theirs ugly end when Laura killed 20 people on the street because I left her. When I first met signora Bianci,I thought that meaningless flirts and intercourses were the cure for the emptiness in my heart. Laura was a true seductress and I couldn't resist her. We had a good time but then she became possessive and crazy. I ended ties with her but then she decided to slaughter those innocent people in Pisa. I ran a hand over my tired eyes.

""But Laura….I was too late, she had escaped Europe and I lost track on her whereabouts. I saw her again only for a brief moment at a party for New Year's Eve in Lisbon."'- Fear changed my features and Eric squeezed my hand. When that evil demon had walked with her cat-like presence and whispered into my ear that if I don't dance with her, people will die. I refused to believe her but right before my eyes a young woman stabbed herself in the leg looking drugged. Another man broke a bottle and put it against his throat. That snake had compelled everyone. I rushed at her and threw her on the ground.'"I like you on top of me, darling!-she purred.-You see what happens when you reject me. Be a good boy and dance with me or in after 10 minutes this whole place will be a blood bath.'' I had looked disgusted at my ex-lover and gave her what she wanted. I was restraining myself from breaking her neck but that may endanger all these innocent souls around me. Laura was grinding against my body and placing kisses on my neck. Suddenly she gave a irritated cry and fled my arms. I looked around and saw my maker-Eric was the only one Laura feared, he was older and more powerful than her. We tried to find her but she had disappeared and we had no other option than return to the party, heal and compel the guests. That happened 3 years ago. Victoria mentioned Laura when she yelled at me. My angel must have seen a picture of us dancing and thought that I might feel anything for that demon.

'"I know, dear boy. I had men searching for Laura Bianci and she knows about the little miss. I've come to help you protect her and end this poisonous woman once and for all.'"- The chilling fear of that demon near Vicky made me see red. I won't lose my light to this serpent and she won't hurt another poor soul.

# # #

The music in the club was intoxicating or maybe I had too much to drink. Michael and I were dancing, laughing and I could pretend that my life is normal. That there wasn't a man, who could make my knees weak just by hearing his voice…..

We said our goodbyes with Amanda and the rest of the gang. Michael was about to call for a taxi, when someone behind us purred:

""You won't be needing this ride."- My fogged mind distinguished two figures –one male and one female. They approached us and one of them grabbed Michael. The woman stood in front of me and lifted my chin with a finger.

"'So you are the chosen one, right? What does my prince see in you?'"- I tried to find my voice but it was stuck in my throat. I recognized the woman before me-Laura Bianci, one of James's old flames. How does know about me and what she wants? I let a surprised cry when she pulled my hair hard ,tears were starting to form, All my efforts to free were greeted with firmer grip and wicked smile.""Stop struggling!""- she slapped me with venom and tuned me around to face Michael who was fighting also.-""After Sebastian finishes with the pretty boy here, I will dry you up and throw your lifeless body at James's doorstep!''.Laura force my head towards Michael as the guy, Sebastian, sunked his fangs into his neck and my boyfriend gave a pained cry. Tears were running down my cheeks, my voice hoarse from screaming when I was helpless to aid the boy a care about.


	8. Chapter 8

_Help me, James_! Victoria's cry filled my mind and I stood up. Eric sensed something wrong and looked into my eyes, searching.

"What is it, my boy?''

"She is in trouble, someone is hurting her."'- My throat had suddenly become dry that the dreadful words sounded like a whisper but my maker heard them. He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a stern look.

'"Focus, my friend! Where is she?'"- I closed my eyes and searched for her. My angel's minds was a little fogged but _help_ , _Laura_ and the name of some club stood out. We rushed towards the place and I prayed all the gods that I won't be too late. That demon made her last mistake by threatening my love. I don't know how she learned about Victoria, but I will have to question all my men. Rage fueled me and when a cry pierced the night, we found them at some back alley. The love of my life was in the clutches of the evil Laura Bianci,while her partner held the limp body of some male, I guess Michael. Anger made me act quickly and I ripped my girl from the vampire. Laura flew over a few feet and passed through a window of the abandoned building near us. Vicky's knees buckled and I put a firm hand on her waist. I turned around to see what happened to the boy –he was on the ground with an open wound while Eric was fighting the other vampire.

'"Oh, my God!'"- the girl was shaking like a leaf in my arms and her eyes tried to locate the boy.

"'My love, look at me!''- I turned gently her head so I can see her face.-''did she hurt you?"'- I franticly searched for open wounds but my angel only had bruises on her face. I calmed down a bit –she wasn't bitten or hurt badly. I hugged her tight, breathing her hair, she smelled like vanilla.

''Michael!''- She screamed and tried to escape my arms to go to the boy. I was about to say something, when a deceivingly sweet voice behind us said:

'"How adorable! The two love birds!"-Laura threw a piece of glass towards Victoria's head but I shielded the girl with my body and the glass pierced my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, it hurt like hell but I managed to take it out and stabbed Laura with it in the leg. Vicky jumped and kneeled beside Michael.

'"Oh, you bad boy! I like it when you play rough!'"-Laura straddled me and began to scratch my face. I gripped her hands but then she bent down and bit my chest.

'"You are crazy!'"- I summoned my strength and got on top of her and slapped her hard.

'"That girl will never satisfy you like I did! We are made for each other!'"-she gave me her famous seductive smile but it made me sick. I was about to rip her head off when the vampiress whined, her head turned toward the alley. I looked up –Eric had killed the other vampire and his body turned to ashes.

"'Sebastian!''- Laura took advantage of this distraction, freed her hand and dug her nails in my wounded shoulder. The sudden pain weakened my hold and the vampiress pushed me off her and fled. Eric went after her. I regained my composure and headed towards my girl. Victoria had cradled the boy's head in her lap and was running her fingers through his hair.

""Michael, it's going to be alright.I can't lose you. Please!''- Her voice was shaking, tears streaming down her face. I kneeled next to her. She sensed my presence and looked at me franticly.

'"Please, save him, James! You can't let him die!''- I was lost of words. Does she even realize what she wants from me? To heal my only threat to her heart? Fate is helping me right now to be with my soul mate and I was glad that the boy is bleeding out. Seing my hesitation ,Vicky backed away from me. I felt the guilt choking me and said pleadingly.

''Wait, you are right. I will help him.''- I bit my wrist and put it above the boy's mouth.- ''Drink.''- Michael opened his eyes and after a nod from Victoria, he started to lap the hot blood. Vicky lifted her head and met my eyes, but I closed mine. I was so ashamed for even thinking of letting an innocent person die on me again. Even if it was my competitor. Michael's wound started to seal itself and he felt unconscious. I was startled when the girl threw herself in my arms, muttering thank yous over and over again.

"'That viper escaped again!'"-Eric sounded mad and I wanted nothing more but to make her pay.

'"We will deal with her later. Take the boy home and erase his memories.''- Victoria told my maker the address, still face buried in my neck. I got up, not letting her go and fled to my home,

"'Dora!''- I yelled and soon Tyler's wife showed up.-''Prepair a bath for Miss Victoria, give her fresh clothes and something to eat if she wants.""- The woman nodded and led gently my girl towards the stairs. Signing I dialed her parents.

# # #

Dora opened the door and let me in. She helped me take my clothes off because my hands were shaking. Dora bent down and picked the pile of blood-stained cloths that once were my favorites and threw them in some bag. The water was perfect and I managed such a simply activity as taking a bath without crying. When I finished, the nice woman helped me put on a nightgown and dried my hair. While she brushed my long locks, she was humming some melody that made me feel peaceful as a child. I refused the meal she brought but drank the cinnamon scented tea. Dora left the dish on the nearest table, and kissed me on my cheeks. While I waited the sleep to overcome me, I felt James in the room. After a while he got beneath the covers. I was too scared and tired to fight my fellings for this man right now. I snuggled to his warm body and laid my head on his chest. His arms held me through the night as we let ourselves enjoy some peaceful dream.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up early and looked down at the beauty sleeping on my chest, clutching my shirt. Last night, after the filled with accusations and threats conversation with her parents, I debated whether to go Victoria's room. The poor girl was scared and needed comforting and I to fell her warm body next to mine, hear her breathing. So I laid down beside her and she hugged me like a teddy bear. Her hair smelled like cherry blossoms and I felt hunger. The cut from Laura took my strength away and I craved blood to heal properly. And Vicky, wrapped around me didn't help much. The nightgown fitted her form perfectly and memories of out lovemaking, taste of her skin made me aroused. I scolded myself mentally; this isn't a time for this! I had a traitor amongst my men, a psycho ex to kill, company to run and an innocent girl to win over. Carnal desires will only make things worse. I carefully pulled free from her embrace and tucked her in. Vicky snuggled like a child and I couldn't help but smile. That beautiful, sweet girl was everything a man to could wish for. I exited the room quietly and proceeded to the kitchen. I had decided to make pancakes for my princess. Cooking wasn't something I do for the women that shared my bed; they were meaningless flirts, with faces I couldn't remember. But the girl upstairs meant the world to me and I wanted to surprise her and court her properly.

# # #

I stretched and yawned. All that occurred the previous night made me jump off the bed. I looked around me-everything was well furnished with brand new and expensive looking furniture. I went to the bathroom-the room had its own personal-and brushed my teeth. I was surprised to see a little girl, about 9-10 years old, standing in the middle of the room. When she noticed me, a smile formed on her lips.

"Uncle James talked about you a lot. I like you, you are very pretty.'"- She giggled and sat on my bed.

'"Thank you, you are pretty too.'"- I got infected by the frankness of my guest and winked. Her green eyes sparkled witch mischief.

''My name is Emily Winters, but my friends call me Emma.""- She said and extended her hand.

""I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicky"'.-We exchanged warm smiles and a handshake but the girl panicked and hid behind me. Her mother, Dora was calling her and Emma hugged me tight. Soon Dora entered the room and the girl giggled refusing to let me go. Emily started running around and Dora chased her.

''Emily, what are you doing? Come here! I'm so sorry that she disturbed you…'"- I stopped the woman's apologies and said that it's alright.

"You have a very sweet girl, Dora''

'"She is just like her father.''- Dora smiled lovingly at her daughter and caressed her cheek. I remembered how my baby's blue eyes stared back at me as I sang him a lullaby… Dora told me that breakfast was ready and how I can reach the dining room. After Emily hugged me again, her mother ushered the child outside. I opened the wardrobe hoping that there is something that could fit me but I was surprised to see the amount of new clothes, shoes and even underwear inside. James even got my size right! I picked up a pair of black trousers and red T-shirt. I bent down and looked at the shoes-my size again .I walked around the room and what I found, made me want to crush something! There was every cosmetic product that girl might need-eye shadows, lipsticks, mascara, perfumes ,a curling iron…A brand new laptop greeted me on the table. Reality hit me with full force-James only said to pack my things so the whole situation won't look like a abduction. He had thought of every detail –, favorite books...That place was the perfect prison! I'm going to kill that guy! I stormed the dining room-he was eating an apple and smiled when he saw me. He was beautiful in his plain black T-shirt and a pair of old jeans. His hair was ruffled and it gave him a very boyish look. Warmth formed in my lower belly as I remembered how well built he was and how good he smelt. Three times I have shared a bed with that man but now I realized how sexy he was. I mentally shook my head and promised to avoid such impure thoughts. Things are complecated enough without me fantasizing about the sinfully beautiful blue-eyed man. My memories as Lydia and our passionate nights together were not helping.

"'I hope you are hungry '".- my stomach answered that question for me and I began to spread Nutella on the pancake. I can't argue on an empty stomach and I wanted to be sure that I won't pass out before confronting him. James poured me orange juice and took one cookie from the plate between us.

''These are pretty good!''- I said amazed as I followed his manner. The filling was coconut and it melted on my tongue.

'"I'm glad you like them, I did my best!I learned the recipe from a pastry chef in Prague."'- He grinned at my surprised face.-'"I love cooking .Maybe later I'll introduce you to my international cuisine experience.''

'"You are full of talents'.''- a big piece of the pancake disappeared inside my mouth. He smirked and his eyes roamed my body. I coughed and shot a question to get rid of the sensual tension.-''so what's the deal with Laura?"'

James tensed and told me the whole truth. That woman was a complete psychopath and she could hurt…

''Your parents are safe and so is Michael. Eric's people are guarding them until I find the traitor. I suggested and you parents agreed that it's best if you stay here under my protection.''

I stood up, my blood boiling.-''Not a chance!''-he wanted to lock me in that room, like a toy.

'"You'll have a man keeping you safe. Jacob!""- a guy entered the room: his long hair, watchful eyes and leather jacket made him look older than James, but still handsome.-'"Jake,guard Victoria with your life!''-the man bowed and we shook hands.

''I don't need a babysitter, James! No offense, big guy!''-Jacob smiled

'"You need protection. Your safety is not something which I take lightly.'"

''You are the reason I need protection! If only you had better taste in women…""-I got too far. James grabbed my shoulders rough and said coldly:

''Maybe the loss of a child, spouse and becoming immortal changes a man! Don't ever say something like this to me again!

''I lost Henry too.'' I reminded him quietly .He stared at me silently and finally let me go.

''Jake is your shadow from now on.'"

 _Author note:;_

The faces of my new characters;

Dora=Jessica Alba

Emily = Mackenzie Foy (Renesmee from Breaking dawn)

Jacob =Norman Rheedus


	10. Chapter 10

I was staring through the window absently. Tyler offered to drive me home to collect my own clothes and textbooks. I had decided to make space for mine in the huge wardrobe-the ones James purchased in stalkerish way were nice but I was fond of mine. When I mentioned that to him, his face paled and said that it was my right to be angry. And here I am, leading conversation with Tyler about his daughter's school and trying to act normal. I shot a look at Jacob, sitting next to me. The guy, who looked like some rocker and ready to pick a fight if given a wrong stare, was actually quite nice. He told jokes and I started to like him but he was just another vampire fate brought into my life. I listened to the lyrics, coming from the radio and realized how my life changed and I wasn't the girl I was before the tornado named James crushed my world. My soul mate is a vampire, his ex wants to kill me, I have a bodyguard and a normal boy who I wanted to hug. I had called Michael but he was on soccer practice and Amanda was studying. I wished to thank James for saving my boyfriend and keeping him safe. Last night I knew that he would have left Michael bleed out .His eyes just stared at my boy's body as if taking pleasure of his suffering. But that wasn't the way to win me over and he knew it.

As soon as I unlocked the front door, my mom pulled me into tight hug.

'"My baby, you are OK!'"- She placed kisses on my cheeks. My dad gave me bear hug too. A man greeted me; his name was Gabriel, the vampire watch Eric provided.

My mom shot an angry glare towards Jacob.-''I have enough of those monsters in my house. Tell your boss to call his man off.''

'"James Morgan is not my boss, Madame, his maker is. Everything is for you own protection. Once the threat is gone, I will leave."- Gabriel told, arms crossed.

''Mom, please.I'm not keen of this sutiation either. We'll keep in touch, I promise. But right now, invite Jacob in, he is going to help me pack."'- She did that and my bodyguard fled the stairs and stood beside me.

I sighed, opened my wardrobe and sorted my clothes into piles.

""Where is your suitcase?''-Jake asked and I told him to look under the bed. I began packing in silence, and my rocker protector didn't break it. I had so many memories here-watching movies with Mandy, writing essays with Michael…I added my make up but I accidently pushed the crystal ballerina off the shelf. Jacob grabbed it before it hit the ground.

''Here you go. It's beautiful.'"- He said putting it back.

''I got it from my boyfriend for my birthday. You must think I'm awful-living with your boss and loving another. - I hugged one teddy bear and sat on the bed.

'"No, you are just confused. Every person in your situation will act the same. You were pretty tough when you yelled at James.''-Jake winked at me and I smiled.-""And I'm telling you this as your babysitter-you are not as weak as he thinks.''

I laughed and said seriously.-""Will you teach me how to fight then?'".-He got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. - ''I'll think about it, but first let's pack. Come on'"-he smirked and put the toy in my suitcase.

My mood brightened and I even enjoyed preparing my luggage. Jacob was like the big brother I never had and he grew on me from our first day together. I will have to thank James for choosing a guy I could put up with. After saying goodbye and promising to visit tomorrow, we got back to my soul mate's mansion. I told my bodyguard that studying were my plans for the day and he wished my good luck and entered the room next to mine, saying that if I need him, he would know. So I unpacked and focused on my incoming History exam and prayed that my life wouldn't get weirder.

# # #

I washed the blood from my hands. Eric and I had questioned the men that knew about Victoria. They passed the test, even the mind reading one. They were loyal . _Who I have missed?_ I vowed to check some of my employees. I ran a wet hand through my hair, I was so tired. I had a pile of documents, waiting for me and found the strength to walk to my ofiice.I ran into Emily, who was sneaking cookies.

""Uncle James, you are back!'"-The little girl smiled sweetly at me.-'"Please don't tell mom about these.""

I knelt and put a finger to my lips.-""Your secret is safe with me, princess."'- We pinky sweared.I was happy that Tyler's family shares the house with me. I loved them all and they make this big place more pleasant and filled with joy.

'"I like Vicky, she is very pretty. Is she gone stay with us?""-the child asked and I wanted nothing more to say yes.

'"I hope so, Emma. We just have to be good to her.''- I ruffled the girl's hair and entered my office. I lost track of time reading those documents. I got up, poured some whisky and massaged my temples. A wave of peace, happiness, washed over me-it was coming from Vicky. I contacted Jacob and asked him where she was.

'"Your girl is watching a movie with Emily in the cinema salon.I''m with them. You have to respect boundaries, boss.'"- Through the phone I could hear them talking and laughing. I felt ashamed-he was right. I can't control every step my girl makes ,she is not my prisoner. I decided to go to them and take a break from the paperwork. The cinema salon was next to the gym –my home was big and I wanted to have all comforts in it. That's why I created those rooms but the last time I used them was long ago. I want to share them with my girl, swim in the pool together but that is just wishful thinking. I have to befriend her first. Victoria, Emma and Jacob were watching a movie, eating popcorn and drinking sodas. They were obviously having fun and I felt like an intruder when they turned their heads at my direction. Victoria looked like an older sister to Emily as the two of them were snuggled under a blanket together. Their hairs were tied in loose ponytails and bowl of popcorn was between them. Jacob was opening soda cans on his seat next to Victoria.

'"Uncle James, come and watch with us.'"- Emma turned around and Victoria tensed up. I was envious-everyone seemed closer to her, even Jake could make her happy, while all I brought her was anger and misery.

'"Ok, what is it about?'"-while I listened the girl's explanations I looked at my beauty. Maybe the idea of being near me, and doing something simple together as this, didn't appeal her much. But she was comfortable around Emily and Jacob, so I took the seat on Emma's left side, just to irritate Vicky. _I'm not leaving you, princess_. A little childish, I know but it did the trick. Vicky stared at me coldly but filled a fresh bowl and passed it to me.

'"Thank you, angel.'"- I responded with a charming smile, leant back and got lost in the moving pictures on the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria won't like this, I was sure. I sighed deeply and stared at the piece of paper in my hand. It was an invitation to a charity event next week. My company is one of the sponsors and my absence won't be very wise. But Laura might decide to drop by and try to hurt us. I have a complete faith in Jacob, he is one of my bravest men and my girl got under his skin. And I will rip her head off, torture her, burn her for even laying a finger on what is mine. That demon has tormented me long enough. The problem is that Victoria won't take lightly attending a event like this. The dress, hairstyle and the accessories were easy- I would take her shopping in boutiques, pick something elegant and stressing her natural beauty. I will have to fight her stubbornness and menacing stares .That's what I'm afraid of. Vicky will drag her feet, maybe even insult me but she will be by my side at the event. I will have to teach her etiquettes, which fork to use and maybe dance lessons. My beauty was well educated, polite, and funny and sometimes a little shy. My fear is not her embarrassing me, she could never do that, but that she won't feel at place. _She is just an innocent school girl and I'm throwing her in the world of the famous, hypocritical people!_ Victoria is surely going to refuse to accompany me but another woman next to me, dancing; smiling ….the thought pained me.

# # #

'"How you did on the test? ''- Mandy asked as she took one french fry from her tray.

'"I messed up the last question. Hope that Mr. Richards doesn't lower our grades much.''-Michael said and looked at me.-"What about you, beautiful?"'

""I hope I did well."I leant in to kiss him. He sat next to me, gazing me lovingly. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he put a lock from my hair behind my ear. This sweet boy could have been dead and it's going to be my fault. If only I hadn't been James's soul mate, if only he hadn't met Laura Bianci, if only…I stabbed with the fork some salad and joined the discussion of a movie Mandy wanted to see….

The last bell rang and we rushed out of our school.

"I thought that this day will never end!"- Amanda exclaimed.

"'Tell me about it, I barely listened to Mrs. Grant.""-Michael gave me a wink. I laughed.

""Where to, guys? I promised to help mom pick up a present for my aunt's wedding, so I can't hang with you. I'm sorry"'. - I assured Amanda that it was no problem. We said goodbyes and she took the bus home.

""I'll walk you home, love.''- I searched for Jacob, I knew that he was near and found him, drinking coffee at the pastry shop opposite our school...He spotted me right away and nodded-he was going to follow us. Walking hand in hand with my boyfriend, worrying about grades - that was my life before. Now I was in some version of the vampire novels or shows I adored so much. Why my soul mate wasn't a sweet, funny, like Michael, but an arrogant, controlling and stubborn man like James. The way he kissed me when we reached my home, made me hug him tight and we parted lost of breath.

'"I'll call you when I finish with the soccer practice. Maybe we can go to the movies.'"

'"I'll be glad to,'"- We exchanged one last kiss and he left. Jacob materialized out of thin air next to me.

'"How was your day?''- He took his shades off and flashed a friendly smile at me.

'"Good. And did you enjoyed the chocolate cake, I saw you eating one.""- he grinned and licked his lips.

'"It was amazing. Have you tried it yourself?''

''Are you kidding me, I love that one. But the strawberry one is pretty good too.''- Jacob scooped me is his arms and in like seconds I was in front of James's house.

"Thank you for choosing Air Jacob. We hope to see you again!''-he unlocked the door and let me in first. The day went smoothly for now, and I wasn't prepared for the bomb my soul mate dropped on me.

""A dinner party next week? And you want to take me of all your girls?'"- I yelled and added bitterly. - '"But what if the crazy Italian shows up?'"

'"Don't act like this, dear.I will always prefer you. Jake and others will be there."'- He took a step towards me.

'"I'm guessing that involves me dressing up, acting like your …one night stands.''

"No, I want you to act like you, I prefer the shy, funny girl that melts my heart.'"- He cupped my cheeks and kissed my nose.

"'Fine, I'll agree to this if only you don't stop my seeing my friends and trying to control my life. That's not love, it's possession.'"- James nodded and twirled a lock of my hair with his fingers.

''It 's difficult for me too. You have to decide on your own who you really want.'

I am trying to fight to growing attraction towards that man but what if I've already lost the battle completely?


	12. Chapter 12

''Hello, Genevieve! How are you, how are the kids?"'- James greeted heartily the designer in perfect French and kissed her cheek. The woman answered back, gazed at me, and switched to English.

'"And who is this angel?'"- She looked at my clothes, but her eyes lit up when she moved them to my face.

"'This angel needs one of your stylish dresses and shoes, she's very special to me'"- James pushed me up a little toward the lady.

"'Very well, turn around, dear.'"- I obeyed.-'"Hm, nice figure, perfect for a long dress, but the color…''-She lifted my chin.-''Nice skin, her eye color is amazing...Ok, maybe I have just a thing for her.''-She clapped her hands.-'"Sarah, Jessica, come!""

Two girls my age showed up. I didn't missed how their faces lit up when they saw James. One of them, a red-haired shot me envious look. The blue-eyed man next to me seemed to know them very well, because he kissed their hands. I gritted my teeth- _I'm standing right next to you!,_ and tried to calm down. The girls giggled and looked dreamily at him. I coughed to get their attention and they looked innocently at me. And Mr. Charming was smiling! Is he doing it on purpose?

'"Sarah, take out some models from our new collection for our client ,Jessica - bring some of the shoes.'"-Genevieve intervened, sensing the tension.

""Friends of yours?''- I whispered to James when the girls went it the back of the shop,-"You seemed close ''

''I'm sensing jealousy'- „he answered back and I didn't know what to say. _Yes, I wanted to slap these girls, for the way they looked at you!_ But my pride would never let me admit it, so I crossed my arms and waited for the girls. And they returned with very beautiful dresses, some of them I was scared to touch of fear I would damage them. The red-haired one, Jessica ushered me to the changing room and helped me put a white one on. I couldn't recognize myself in the mirror-the dress fitted me in the right places and I stared at my reflection in disbelief. With every new gown, I tried, my panic arose. In the past days James had taught me how to act in the high society, we even practiced some dances. I knew how to slow dance before, my dad taught me when I was little, but I've never danced with a man. Being so close to James, feeling his breath made me weak. I fought the desire to lean in and kiss him.I put a hand on the wall to support myself when I remembered how his eyes focused on my lips, how he placed gentle kiss on my neck. His blue eyes shone with hunger and I wanted him to bite me, to feel closer to him. _Maybe he did that with one of these girls,_ I though bitterly when I heard Sarah's laugh .All of this ,the fancy clothes, the etiquettes were like a déjà vu-Lydia was poor as me, and she fought so hard to fit in James's world. His parents were mean to her, but things became better when Henry was born. It's happening again! I picked up one dress that fit me perfectly and stepped outside. James was busy talking to the designer about my hairstyle, when he noticed me. His blue eyes never left my face.

'"You look lovely, we'll take this one""

Then Sarah showed me pair of shoes. I decide to take shorter ones, they were more comfy and easy to walk with. My soul mate continued to have a friendly chat with Jessica, and I rolled my eyes . _Did he have to do this in front of me_? All I wanted was to get up, grab his face and kiss him hard, until we run out of breath. Those girls annoyed me with their flirting and giggling ,but Genevieve saw my reaction and gave them a cold ,warning stare. They took the hint and acted more politely towards me and stopped looking dreamily at my partner. James had arranged an hairstylist, Gen's friend and we finally left the boutique. Finally we could return home.

# # #

My beauty rushed through the front door, and ran past Jacob, not even greeting him.

"'Where is the fire, little one? What did you do, boss?'"-he took a protective pose .-

I childishly wanted to make her jealous, and it worked, she had been glaring daggers at me the whole time. But there was something else…She remembered! I was afraid that this will happen. During the dinner she didn't even look at me and I felt like a monster. I wanted to tell her, that thing are not as before, no one will judge her. I waited all of the others to leave the table, and took my little rabbit in my arms. She fought but soon melted and we stood there, giving comfort to each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura threw the glass with menace at the wall. James will be hers! She sat on the couch and stared at the picture in front of her. That girl is standing on her way and needs to be removed!

From the moment she saw James, she had to have him. They met in 1901 in Paris and it was love at first side for her. He was like a Greek god, with dark smooth hair, blue like the sky eyes and a voice like honey. Every woman desired him, but she got him ,boy,they were burning like a fire. They spent days and nights tearing each other's clothes off and lazily hiding beneath the sheets. It was perfect !Laura dreamt that one day James would get down on one knee and ask her to become Mrs. Morgan. She knew he was married,before,as a human, and they even had a baby. Laura Bianci wasn't jealous from a dead woman. He never told her sweet words of love, and she was furious-Laura followed him everywhere he would go, made scenes …Butchering those people in Pisa was sweet vengeance towards the prince who left her. Because her god couldn't stand people getting hurt-he even drank little,compeled and healed all his donors. So it was a punishment for him to know he made her slaughter them!...She tried to forget him but when she found out from an old friend of hers, a witch that James had a new love, she nearly lost it- spied on her once lover and it led her to that girl! What does he see in her! She was beautiful in innocent like way, like a butterfly that Bianci wanted to tear its wings off. And she was human, a virgin one, for God sake! Laura felt her unstained blood, her pureness. What would her Greek god want from a virgin human , a schoolgirl? There was something else about little Miss Innocence-her aura wasn't like the other mortals' as if it was is now waiting in her penthouse for the witch that told her about little miss Adams. She could have killed her! And she would have succeeded if it wasn't for Eric, James's maker ,who killed hers , since she hated that man but also feared him!And apparently, the little butterfly had another admirer, a human boy, so bad she couldn't' taste him! Laura would have tried again to capture the girl, but her prince, had already protected her ,of course and it was risky .

'"Good evening, Laura!"'-greeted Amelia Sanders as she entered the room.

'"You,too,Amy!''-they hugged. A friendship between vampire and a witch wasn't very common, but they managed to stay close for nearly 20 years, when Laura saved little Amy from a fire one night. Since then they formed a mother-daughter bond. So when the Italian asked Amelia to find how her James was ,she told her that he has found another, a brunet girl.

"So what do you need?'"-Bianci asked her friend.

"Just the girl's picture."-the witch took it and stared, muttering spells. Her eyes widened, the photograph burst in flames and fell on the floor.

'"What is it ,Mia?'"

'"That miss Adams is remarkable indeed. Her soul is very old and seems to be connected to your James.""

''How?"'-Laura stepped on the ashes and looked at her friend.

""Like the of them were…""-Amy was in trance, green eyes wide.-""Bonded. Death separated them by now they are back- your lover was married before,right?"'

""Yes, but…she died, their child also. It can't be! That little Miss Innocence can't be his Lydia!''-Bianci bit her lip.-"'That's not possible!""

""Honey. You are vampire, I am a witch! Everything is possible."'

''May be, but how can I separate them now! He wouldn't never leave her side!''-she has on the verge of crying, but Amelia embraced her and promised to think of something out.

""

# # #

 _James stared in my eyes and whispered :_

'" _Do you really want this, my love ?"-I nodded and he buried his face in the crook in my neck. I shivered but he held me tight and his warm body gave all the comfort I needed. With a gentle notion, he sank his fangs in my neck. The pain was replaced with pleasure and I moaned. Our minds, souls connected and I could feel what he feels-the wind, all these little noises, the strength. A desire to touch him, make him mine… I pulled his hair and James lifted his head and kissed my hungrily, the taste of blood didn't bother me much. Suddenly Michael showed up in the room and looked at us accusingly._

" _You are sharing a bed with a monster and you let him feed of you?"'_

'' _Mike, I love him and he is not a monster"- I said walking to him._

" _Love?!You loved me once and you threw that away because of…You were my beautiful girl''-he was crying and he pushed me back. I turned around to see James, but in his place stood Laura Bianci, smiling ._

'' _You are dead, little one.'"-and she snapped my neck._

I sat up panting. It was just a dream, you are safe. Jacob is in the next room, James-in the end of the corridor. Laura isn't here, and so is not Mike. I tried to calm down and get some sleep before the big fancy dinner tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Genevieve's friend, Christine looked at me and said:

"You are ready, you may turn around."'- I couldn't believe my eyes, I was beautiful! The dress was long, purple lilac, no sleeves; the bodice was inlaid with Swarovski crystals-the most magnificent thing I had ever worn. The shoes were the same color and really comfortable. James bought me a silver necklace with purple diamonds in the shapes of 6 small roses. The necklace had matching earrings, only it was just one rose formed diamond. My hair was curled and Christine added a Swarovski hair pin also in the shape of a rose. My makeup was perfect and I looked like nothing my old self was. The door opened and Emily hugged my middle. Dora was smiling next to her daughter.

""You are like a princess, Vicky! Uncle James is going to love you!'"- I blushed and kissed the top of her head.

"'You really are a true vision, little one! The boss is going to have a heart attack.'"-Jake's voice made me look up.

'"You're not bad also, my guardian! ''- I smiled at him. The suit made him look classy, his hair was shortened and he could be mistaken for a movie star. - Imagine all the single women there, waiting for you!"

He grabbed my hand and made me turn around. Our eyes locked and we smiled .Me and Jake had been friendly teasing each others for days, he was like the brother I never had. And the sweet girl, Emma-who wouldn't love her? Dora was kind, her husband too. They all made my stay here more pleasant but my soul mate vampire-James….I was torn between wanting to be close to him, and the rage I still have inside of me. So this night will be a gigantic test for my nerves. Jacob led me out of the room and we descended the stairs. My destiny was talking with Tyler about some speech but the men froze when they looked up. Emma's father smiled, but James …was like enchanted. His sky blue eyes were fixated on my face and he took a step forward.

"You look like lost of words, Victoria's amazing, isn't she?"-My guardian let go of my hand and I was in front of the James Morgan.

"Say something, please?"- I asked shyly. The silence was getting awkward and as much as I adored the people around me, I wanted James to snap out of his daze. He blinked and cleared his throat, and I swear, Jake was grinning more than ever, Emma stared at us dreamily, and her parents shared a loving looks.

"Forgive me, my angel, but there are no better words for how you look tonight than: You took my breath away. I have always known that you are gifted with beauty, but now realize how right I am for calling you an angel, you are like sent from the Heavens to make our lives better."- He lent down and kissed me gently. My heart was beating so fast and I wanted more of his kisses .The gorgeous man smiled and caught my hand.

"Stay here tonight, Tyler, Charles will drive us."- I turned around to Jake, but he was gone. My handsome devil told me that my guardian will be waiting for us in the restaurant, where the event will take place. I said goodbye to Dora and Tyler, hugged and kissed on the cheek Emily. James did the same and we exited the house hand in hand. A fancy limo was parked in the alley. A dark-haired man, Charles, greeted us and opened the door for me. The restaurant which we were heading was five-star and some of the Hollywood actors had been there. I was nervous that I began tapping with my leg, and James squeezed my hand gently. I met his eyes and winked. The limo stopped and I tried to steady myself getting out. My partner talked a bit with Charles and we headed to the entrance.. James whispered sweet reassuring words in French into my ear and I was calmer. A lady in white dress addressed us as Mr. Morgan and Miss Adams and soon I was in the most well decorated salon ever. The background was in gold-cast iconic pillars, inspired by the grand cafés of Europe and featuring stunning Louis XVI-style décor.A light music was in the air, and on the stage another woman ,dressed in knee-long red dress checked the microphone. A waiter approached us and I took a glass of champagne. James led me to our table. Some men came up to greet him and he introduced partners, he told me later, and they were very polite. The entire guests had taken their place and the lady with the microphone started to speak. I spotted Jacob and smiled at him, he blew me a kiss. The woman, Faith Harper, welcomed everyone, and thanked them for donating money for the children that can't afford an education. Then she gave the words to some of the benefactors. .James kissed my cheek and stood up when Miss Harper asked him to come on the stage. He climbed the stairs, smiling and he kissed her hand politely. My devil was very powerful man-he had this magnetism around him, that made people immediately like and respect him. He started talking about how shocked he was when he met children, that were gifted, but they were from poor families. Something made me look around and then my blood froze-on one table there stood in blue satin dress, Laura Bianci,smiling .But the young man, next to her, nearly had me scream out-it was Michael!


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria was scared and I paused to look at her. She was clutching the fork so hard that her knuckles turned white. I gathered my thoughts and finished the speech. After the applause I sat next to my girl.

""What is it?"- I followed her gaze and gasped- the boy was here, next to Laura. What is he doing here, and more importantly, what happened to his guard? I took a sip of wine and Laura winked at me and kissed Michael. Vicky tensed and asked.

"'Is he…, you know?'"-her eyes were glued to the boy and fear darkened her kind hazel eyes. I shook my head.

"'No, he is still human, but he is compelled.'"-I clutched my fists. What is that bitch's plan? Torture, kill the boy in front of my angel? How could I ever let that woman in my bed? I hope that night Laura Bianci will leave my life for good. A slow music started and Michael came to our table and asked Vicky to dance. She took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand. I got up, and found their table. My eyes locked with Jake's and mentally told him to stand down.

"'Can I have this dance?'"= I said through gritted teeth.

'"I thought you'll never ask, my prince.""- Her voice was like a honey and she wrapped her body tight around mine.-'"That suit is magnificent, but I prefer you without clothes."'- She licked my neck but I stepped on her foot.-'"Why are so mean?"

"The boy, he is no part of our war. What did you do to his guard?""

She laughed.-:''He's dead. But don't worry. There will be more surprises tonight.""

# # #

''Mike, I don't know what she said to you. But …""- the young man, holding me, was a cold version of the boy that I had shared chocolate shakes with. His kind eyes now were like filled with hate and his stare got me chills.

'"She told me truth about you and the rich bloodsucker.''- His grip was tight and it causes me pain.

''Let my explain. She is evil, psycho ex that…""- I haven't seen this side of my boyfriend. Deep down I knew he had every right to be mad.

'"I didn't know you can fall so low-sleeping with a man for money…""- A hard slap interrupted his bitter words. A clap made me turn around to Laura that applauded the show. James rushed to my side, pushing Mike out of the way and Jake stood on front of me.

'"Little miss Innocence is a feisty one. Bravo!'"- she kissed my boyfriend long and her hands were all over him.

'"Let him go!'"- I fried myself from my guardian's hold but my soul mate grabbed my wrist.-'"James, no! Let me skin that bitch alive!""

''My love, let me take care of her.''- He nodded and several men came forward.

"'You are mistaking, my prince! You see, I came prepared."'- A young red-haired woman stepped out and whispered some words .Everyone froze in their place and it was like the time stood still.

''You are a witch!''- I said still trying to move but my body didn't obey me.

'"Yes. And I'm planning to do a lot more than just this.""-The woman smiled evilly.

'"This people are innocent, Laura. Release them!''- James yelled, blue eyes shining with anger.

''Don't worry, they can't hear or see us. They're asleep.'"- I looked around-everyone had their eyes close, and really looked heavily asleep. The witch added.-'"In fact they won't remember a thing.''

'"Actually, that's my plan too, love birds. I thought very hard how to deal with you, little butterfly."'

''Thinking. That must be really hard for you.''- Jacob's remark made me smile but the witch waved her hand in his direction and he got to his knees, screaming in pain.

"'What did you possess to make all these men like you, protect you? You are pretty, but come on! My dark prince is following you like a puppy, this delicious boy is also enchanted by you…'" – she licked his neck and bit his ear.-And even you got under Hale's skin.''- Laura pulled roughly Jacob's hair and his curses caused a wicked smile to appear on her lips.-'"So I decided to erase you.'"

''Erase?'"- I was looking between the agonizing Jake on the floor, and the bitch.

"'Let me explain, you will drink this. - The witch took out a small bottle ,filled with purple liquid- '' This potion will erase you from the memories of everyone that knew you in the past months-James, your guardian, everyone..Lydia won't exist anymore for him, he never married her.'"

"'This is insane.'"- Jake managed to say raspy.

"'I will never love you, Laura. Even without her.""- James's eyes were red and he was trying to fight the spell.

"'But,you will. My friend will cast a love spell on you.''- My eyes widened and I yelled.

""You are crazy bitch.I'll never do that!"'

'"Maybe you need a little push, butterfly.""- She snapped her fingers and one vampire dragged my father in and threw him on the ground between us.

""Dad!'"- In shock I watched as she cut his head off. My screams filled the salon.

'"I'm offering you a deal, little one. If you drink this, I'll put a spell on you-you'll have your life back-your dad alive, everything will be as before. You won't remember anything of this, like James never existed to you. Your father's life for your feelings for James?''"

"'Don't do this, my love.'"- My soul mate begged with tears in his eyes. All I could see was my dad's lifeless body, Mike a puppet to that bitch.I was defeated and Laura knew it.

""I'll do it!'"- The witch unfroze me and everything became a fog around me-James's begging sounded like a bad tuned radio .I opened the bottle, turned back on the grinning Laura.-''I love you, James!''- I met for the last time his blue eyes and poured the liquid down my throat.


	16. Chapter 16

_6 months later, Princeton_

"Jon Snow needs a hug."'- Amanda said as the character mourned the loss of his love. We were rewatching the last session of Game of Thrones, in our cozy dorm room near the University of Princeton.

'"Yes, why are they taking the good ones happiness?'' – I answered as the episode ended.

"At least the little Lannister is out for good.'"- Mandy got up to throw the empty bags of chips. - "they better bring the hottie back or I'm done with these series, all the interesting characters are dead.'"

"I want Jon back too."" – I poured myself another glass of Coke.

''Yes. And it would be a crime if they leave him without a love interest. Such a hottie and no they leave him with me for one hour…'"-her face gave away all the lustful thoughts she had on the guy.

""Shame on you, Mandy!''- I laughed.

''Excuse me, Miss Shyness! I would be offended if I hadn't found the handcuffs near your bed. So you and Mike practice Fifty shades now?""- her laughter made me throw a pillow at her. We began fighting with pillows and giggling,

'"That was amazing!''- I said sitting down on the bed exhausted.

"'Yes- Mandy was breathing hard.- but you got to admit that the actor is pretty cool.'"

"'He is, but I prefer the ones from the series Spartacus – muscular, half-naked...'"- we both laughed.

"My roommate is a pervert. I better warn Mike."'

"'He is not complaining.'"- We continued to make jokes but after a quick glance at the clock, we prepared ourselves for bed, we had lectures tomorrow.

'"I hope tomorrow is not very cold.'"- I said combing my hair.

'"Me too. But winter is coming.""- I rolled my eyes at her quote and asked.-'"What are you reading, we have to sleep already?'"- Amanda was staring at her phone.

'"I know that you adore Michael but could you say no to this guy?'"- I sat on her bed and took the phone from her arm. She was reading an article about the billionaire James Morgan and his fiancée the model Laura Bianci, which had returned from their trip to Amsterdam, where he proposed to her. The pictures showed the dark-haired Italian which for some reason gave me chills and the man walking down a street. His face attracted me like a magnet and it felt strangely familiar.

''Well, roomie?"'

""He's very handsome, I admit. But he's taken, you lose, Mandy.'"- she sighed sadly and I smiled.-''Come on, or we will never have our beauty sleep.""- We switched off the lights and after exchanging good nights we drifted to sleep.

 _I entered the room and touched the shoulder of the tall man._

'' _Jamie?'"- He turned around and his bright eyes shined when he saw me. - I have something to tell you.''_

" _Are not well, my dear?''- We have been married for 3 months and he treated my like i was made of glass and I could break any moment.I loved him so much  
_

'' _I couldn't be happier. You are going to be a father, my husband!'"- His face lit up and he took me in his arms .We shared a long kiss._

"" _Thank you, sweet Lydia.""- And he carried me bridal style to our room and he began to undress me…_

I woke up and reached at my phone. It was still very early. I sighed and closed my eyes again. My last thought was why I dreamt about the hot billionaire and why did he called me Lydia?

# # #

We were heading towards the lecture hall. Mandy and me were studying Finance, and Michael-Politics. After I kissed my boyfriend, and promised to meet after the class, we entered. Our colleague, Samantha sat next to us.

'"Did you heard the news?''- She leant towards Amanda.

""What news, Sam?''- My roommate took out a pen.

""We'll have a guest lecturer for our Entrepreneurship class tomorrow. And guess who it is?'"-with a dramatic gesture she turned around her phone to show us the recently published info on our university's Facebook page. I couldn't believe my eyes- the man from my dreams, the CEO of the big tech company will share his experience and some tips with the students in our Entrepreneurship class _. This is so weird!_ , and I tried to focus on today's lecture.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know what made me accept the offer of professor Stevens to give some business advices to the freshmen and the sophomores. Something told me that I was meant to be there. My gorgeous fiancée was surprised by my decision, even she wanted to come, but I told her that it won't take long.I booked a hotel and drived over to Princeton. I have been here before but there was something like a pull that lured me.I parked the car and called Robert Stevens. The professor greeted me kindly and we entered the hall-some of the students were already there. I sat next to him .

"' Congratilations, for your engagement!'"-the old man smiled as he took out his notes.

''Thank you, I'm very happy…"'- my eyes were attracted like a magnet towards the trio that entered. The first one was a blond girl with short hair, that was speaking on the phone, followed by a blond boy, carrying a cup of coffee ,and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was brunette and her long hair was tied in a ponytail. The trio picked seats on the second row and the brunette took off her cream-colored scarf and put it next to her, The boy offered her some of his coffee and she drank a little, smiling. This gesture for some reason irritated me. I mentally shook my head and managed to avert my gaze before it becomes too weird and the girl notices .She seemed so familiar and her face has a calming effect on me, and I wonder how her voice must sound like. The professor introduced me and I was pleased when the mystery girl looked my way and our eyes met-it was like I had seen them before. I tried to focus on Stevens' lecture and even enjoyed myself. But my senses picked a mouthwatering scent-a cherry blossoms –and it made me hungry. I fed before I arrived here, I didn't want to lose control in front of the students .The scent was coming from one of them, a girl and I did my best to control my hunger. I took a sip of the coffee, sometimes it helps and soon the thirst loosened its hold on me. But my eyes kept returning on the brunette girl, which was taking notes and the boy who seemed her boyfriend. It was foolish to feel jealous because of some unknown freshman and how close she is to some guy. But I can't shake the feeling that I know her very well. The professor gave me the words and I told the students how the idea of my business came, shared some advices. My company Sun Tech became one of the the most popular 8 years ago and still was preferred by many percent of the clients. I didn't told the studets,of course that this wasn't my first company. During the centuries I had partake in the trading, found a 3 more companies but I didn't used my real name. Being and immortal and also rich, by heritance and by my doings, had its advantages. I had the resources to live everywhere I want, and be whoever I want. I was a French, named Jean Lefebvre ,a Spanish- Armando Perez and a German- Dietrich Heller. There were other aliases but I can't remember them all. When the idea about tech company came in my mind ,I chose to become me again, James Morgan. I wore my real name when I returned to USA,60 years ago. Few people know my real name-Laura, the Winters and some of my men. If an outsider digs into my past, which is very well covered and perfectly normal, will find an intelligent young man, graduated from Stanford, his parents dead. So I answered the students questions, never admitting that I had graduated this same university and many others through the years. The beauty on the second row keeps looking at me, like she is also wondering from where she knows me. If only I had an answer to that question myself ,I thought, as I stared at her lips, wanting to kiss them. The lecture was over and so is my suffering. The students began to walk out the hall in groups, and I noticed that the girl forgot her scarf .Without thinking, I grabbed it and run after her.

"Miss, you forgot your scarf!''-she turned around confused and surprised to see me ,holding it.

'"Thank, you, sir!''-she blushed and took it from my hand. When our fingers touched,a spark made us look in each others eyes.A scent hit me and it was the same one I felt in the room-intoxicating, sweet cherry blossoms, even the scarf smelled the same. I wanted to lean on and breathe the girl's neck, may be bite her…I coughed and said.

"'No, problem, Miss…"- I wanted to ask her for her name, may be a phone number, but she surprised me.

""Adams.""-she said sweetly.

'"Hey, love, you are going to be late!"-that infuriating boy called her, she thanked me again and ran over to her friends. I returned to the hall, had lunch with Stevens and after that drove home. _Victoria_! The name appeared in my mind, like it was long forgotten .I pushed the guilt that I'm thinking about a girl, when a fiancée is waiting for me in home, and I let the beautiful young woman's face feel my thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

''You are creeping me out, girl! I expecting any minute the Winchesters to bust our door and exorcise you.'"-Amanda said half-jokingly when we were studying one afternoon.

"I'll let you have them both, don't worry. But Castiel is for me, I need some compensation for my suffering. '"- I lifted my head from the textbook and managed a weak smile. Mandy returned it but I knew that something was wrong with me. For days I've been dreaming about James Morgan, the billionaire. After that lecture and me meeting him close, I began to see and feel things. The name Jacob sounded familiar and I've dreamt that a guy with that name, long-haired, taught me how to shoot with a crossbow, but we had to hide this from someone. One of our professors was named Emily and it somehow reminded me of sweet curly-haired girl, eating chocolate with her, watching movies. But James appeared in all my night visions. Some of them were from the past. We were married: he was playing a piano for me, he taught me French, and he liked the food I prepared for him. The day I gave birth to our son, Henry, was the happiest of my life. I watched with joy as James lulled the baby, humming softly, how he kissed his forehead lovingly .But my child was butchered in front of me, I fought hard, but it was not enough. I woke up screaming from this dream and I scared the hell out of my roommate. The other dreams were from this time–James was showing me his library, saying that I can take any book I like, we danced tango, he taught me how to cook fancy meals. We spent together hours talking, this seemed so real and how I could fell in love? My roommate didn't know whose face haunted my sleep, but she knew the basic-that they seemed like memories.

''You remember Alisha, the girl from Molecular Biology, that we had lunch with?'"-Mandy said after the long silence.

''What about her?'"-I put down my pen and massaged my temples.

"Well, she told me yesterday that she knew some clairvoyant in here…''

"You told somebody about..!A fortune teller, really?''- Anger started to take over me.

"She doesn't know, Ok? I said that I just want to know my destiny and she recommended me the lady.'"- Amanda looked at me caringly.-"I know that you don't believe but you need help, can't keep on like this.'"

She was right. These visions confused me and I hardly concentrated on lectures. Everywhere I saw Morgan's face, hear his voice even .I don't believe in magic, fortune tellers ,but may be this lady can give me some answers. At least it wouldn't hurt. So the next day, I lied Michael that a coursework is waiting for me to finish it and Amanda and me headed off to where the lady was. The seer owned a really cozy antics shop and if I wasn't nervous, some of the things here might spark my interest. The woman was my mother's age and she introduced herself as Catalina.

"I know why you are here, my dear."-The lady said and we exchanges curious looks with my roommate.-I also know that you are nonbeliver,but experiencing strange things makes you doubt, right?''

''Well, yes.I need answers.'"- I stepped forward.

''Good, .If you expect me to gaze in crystal balls, read cards…"'- My eyes widened but the woman smiled kindly at me.-"Give me your hands, dear."-Mandy watched as the seer took my hands and closed her eyes. I felt warming sensation and presence in my mind. It was scary and I tried to pull my hands away but a firmer grip made me stop.

''You are an old soul, you were happy once…Your fate is connected to one man, and he found you again. But something changed-''her eyes opened.-"You have a foe and she clouded your mind with an enchantment so she can take your place by the man's side.''

"What man?''- Mandy asked but I stared at the seer. I bet my life that this man is James Morgan. But spells? A foe?

'"I can break the spell upon you, but have to let me in deeper."- she gave me some tea to drink and held my hands again. This time there was pain and some words in foreign language and I felt a wall coming down in my mind. Before my closed lids I saw everything that happened half a year ago and I felt nauseous

''Vicky, are you okay?''- My friend supported my body and I managed to open my eyes.

''Yes, I ….remember now. He is engaged to that viper!"'I got up quickly and searched for my phone.

''What? Who?""

''I'll explain , can you do the same thing to someone else?"-The woman nodded and I dialed James's number, it appeared to me suddenly, and begged for him to pick up.

''Yes. Who is this?'"- His deep voice was like a music to my ears.

"'I don't know how to say this, but I know you very well, James. My name is Victoria Adams.'"- I told him why I called, fully realizing that I sound like a insane person. His agreement to meet me here was a surprise. I ended the call and mentally prepared to fill in my friend about my past life and my soul mate.


	19. Chapter 19

I put the cellphone down and turned off my laptop. My hands were shaking. The girl that haunted my dreams for days called me and asked to meet me .After our encounter I researched miss Adams. Her mother was a surgeon, her father a prosecuting attorney. Victoria never had any serious injuries or illnesses, her health was perfect. She had graduated school with excellent grades and been accepted in Princeton this year to study Finance. The girl is currently living with her friend in the dorm. The photo attached to the file my men sent me …..I admit I had gazed at it for a very long time. The young thing was beautiful in innocent way, but why she attracts me so? I experienced visions including the young woman. I was my old self, when I was still human, and we were married, she gave me an heir….I held her cold body in my hands, her blood covering her angelic features, our child- killed mercilessly. Desperation and grief made me drunk myself and put the gun against my temple…. The little miss appeared in more dreams-she and Emily drinking hot chocolate and baking cookies, playing videogames with Jacob. A memory of me and her at the local fair, eating cotton candy, the rides….Everything felt so real! I debated whether to call, her phone was staring at me from the list, but I never had the courage. She would think of me as some creep and a madman. Hearing her voice made me more alive that I have been since I returned from Princeton. Laura was on photoshoot in Rio de Janeiro and she returns this weekend. We had started thinking about when the wedding is gone be and possible honeymoon destinations-Hawaii, or the Seychelles. Before Princeton I was sure in my feelings for my Italian princess, but the hazel-eyed angel made me doubt them. I made love to Laura passionately as always, but something didn't seem right, like I am missing someone. I had to meet Victoria again. Normally I would drive to a meeting, like a normal person, using my powers in front of people was risky. But Victoria told me that she knew what I was, so I was at the address in no time. I could see through the glass the girl arguing with someone, her friend, and a woman near them. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

# # #

The bell made me turn around and I met my soul mate. I couldn't help myself and running I hugged him tight. He smelled so good and I was attracted to him like a moth to a flame. I can't fight my love for James any longer, the desire to kiss him, take his clothes off was clouding my mind, but we had to take care for our problem first.

"'I missed you so much!"'-He was confused at first but he returned my hug. I lifted my head and looked at his blue eyes. They still affect me.

"You don't remember us, do you? I guess our roles are reversed. I have to remind you who I am to you."'- I introduced my man to Amanda and Catalina. The fortune teller shook hands with Jamie, but my friend freaked out.

'"Ok, you are secretly seeing this rich dude, lying to Mike and he is also vampire?"- My friend walked rapidly towards the door, but I got there first.

''Listen to me, Mandy! It's …""- I was standing between her and the door. My longest friend's eyes were filled with hate and I panicked.

"Don't Mandy me! Vampires don't exist; soul mates are just romantic crap! Don't find excuses for your affair."-I didn't know what to say or do, but Jamie, always the gentleman, said

"'Your friend is innocent, we never done anything. If you want to go so bad, I won't stop you, but, miss, you have forgotten your bag.'"-And using his powers, he raised the tiny bag in the air and it floated towards my roommate. The first time I saw him do that I was fully aware what creature he was; I had already seen his fangs, his wolf form, his speed and strength. But Amanda … she screamed.

"Calm down, Miss Lang. I'm not going to hurt you."- I could see his fangs and he hid them very quickly. In other situation he could compell her but he didn't. Mandy calmed down, gazed between me, him and Catalina. The woman said to fill the silence.

"I know that this is lot to take, but it's true, my dear. His kind is dangerous, but this man is good, I assure you. If the young gentleman wasn't with good intentions, he could never step a foot in my shop. I have enchanted it to stop all evil ,human or no, from entering.'"-Amanda stared at James.

"'OMG! You are real! I want to ask so many things…but what's your connection to Vicky?"

'"We are soul bond, past lives .He can explain it better, but…""- The witch took the hint and gently took my man's hands.

'"A love spell and the same as yours.'

'"Laura enchanted you,'"- I answered before he asked. The thought that this bitch had spent months with him, and he adored her…It hurt.

''I want to remember, please.'"- The woman gave him the same tea, took his hands and warned him about the pain. My beautiful devil groaned, the sensation must be really awful. I went to him and supported his body, his head on my shoulder when it all finished. I ran my fingers through his locks and he came to his senses.

''Laura …I need to stop her terror in my life. The others….they are still under the spell! Your dad, Peter, how is he?"- He lifted his head weakly and stood up shakily on his feet. I recovered quickly but he was still struggling.

"He is alive and well,''

''I might know how to remove the enchantment and keep your father alive. The potion used by the witch and the words are very familiar to me. Every magic has a weak spot. Give me some time, a day or two, I''ll help you with your problem.'"-Catalina made coffee for the four of us. I thanked her, James was better and he kissed my cheek.

'"I thought I had lost you."'

'"If they were both under a spell, how did they start to remember?'"-Mandy asked, stirring her coffee.

"Their love must have been very strong, and, Amanda, soul mates and reincarnations exist. They are very rare and no magic can influence them for long time. I guess the ex lover of Mr. Morgan isn't aware of that. Of what the young lady told me, fate found a way to bring them together again."-my friend and the nice woman continued to speak, but all I could see was Jamie next to me, and feel his warm hand in mine.


	20. Chapter 20

''Baby, I missed you!"-my demon said sweetly and kissed my cheek. I managed to return the embrace without breaking her neck. It'll be over soon! Laura threw her bag on the couch, sat and stretched leisurely.

"How was in Rio?''- I poured her a glass of water. She began to tell me in details about the hotel, the city….The spell was lifted, thanks to Catalina and my maker. After that day in Princeton, I had contacted Eric and told him all about my fiancée 's evil plan. He didn't believe it at first, but a vampire can never lie to his maker. With the help of Catalina Reyes ,we located Laura's pet witch-a young artist, named Amelia Sanders. Eric offered to convince her to remove the spell, while our friend made an amulet to keep my princess's father alive. Apparently miss Sanders put up a fight, but when my maker endangered her family, the young girl agreed to help us. Even she gave willingly some of her blood for the amulet, because it takes the blood of the witch who did the magic to save Mr. Adams's life. Eric compelled the young girl to forget about Laura Bianci. Everything was back as it was, before that charity dinner. Jacob wanted revenge, so did my maker. But Laura was my psycho ex, and I shall kill her once and for all.

"Help me take this off, please."- the dark-haired woman turned around and I began unzipping her dress. For her not suspecting anything, I pressed her body to the wall and began to place kisses on her neck. She started moaning. I use the chance and pulled out a dagger and pierced her stomach.

''What….?'"-my demon began coughing blood and fell on her knees.-"Baby..?'"

"You will never hurt anyone I care about ever again.""-with that cut her throat with the dagger and her lifeless body fell on the ground. Laura Bianci, my once lover ,turned into ashes .All that's left from her was the blood, covering my hands and shirt. I desperately removed them, and got into the shower, As I scrubbed myself, I erased every existence of the Italian.

# # #

Four days passed since the enchantment left our lives for good. The psycho ex was dead and I was left dealing with my problems. My dad was well, thanks to Catalina, Amanda forgave me, I had introduced her to Jake and they became close. But Mike….I knew I had to break up with him. I can't lie to him any longer or pretend that I don't love James. Mike was my link to the normal world, and he anchored me to sanity. But it was wrong to use him like this- I once loved him, cared for him, but my feelings weren't that strong. He never caused the storm of emotions inside of me, as did Jamie. If things were different, the kind boy would be perfect for me. Michael Turner deserved a girl, whose life isn't mixed with supernatural beings. So I asked him to meet me in the park. As I stared at the children, making snowman, I repeated in my head how to approach the subject.

"Hello, love."- he greeted me with a kiss and sat beside me on the bench.

"'Mike, I …need to tell you something. It's complicated, but my heart belongs to someone else…''-I paused and looked at him.

"Who? How could you do this to me!"- Michael was angry ,and he didn't want to listen to me. I was the cause of this pain, and we were both crying.

"Let me take care of this, little one.""-Jacob Hale showed up, gently put me behind him, and stared at my boyfriend's eyes.

"You had a relationship with Victoria, but it's now over. You cheated on her, with some girl, and now you broke up. You'll avoid contact with her."- I pounded with fists my guard's back but he ignored me and compelled Mike. The boy blinked confused, looked at me, and walked away, full of shame,

"Who gave you the right !'- I was blinded with tears and Jake stood there, hugging me. I wanted to see Jamie and my friend teleported us to the mansion. A music made me stood silent-My love was playing a piano .He had a real talent, as Lydia I had asked him why he didn't become a musician, but his parents forbid him, and now it was just a hobby. I carefully followed the sound and entered the room. His eyes was closed, and he looked lost in the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. James held me tight, hands busy removing my clothes. My fingers clumsily fought to take his belt off.

"I want you so bad.""- he whispered as he bit me and his fangs pierced my skin. A wave of pleasure made me lose control and we explored our bodies with mutual hunger and all the centuries that separated us.


	21. Epilogue

_1 year later_

We are celebrating our engagement in James's mansion. He managed to keep our relationship hidden from the press. The media wondered where the top model Laura Bianci was, and Catalina Reyes used magic to convince everyone that the Italian had escaped with and old lover somewhere. Months passed and the whereabouts of miss Bianci interested less and less people. The kind witch gave me a potion that will help me have a child, because vampires can't breed. I kept it a secret from my soul mate. Mike was avoiding me at the university, and if our eyes met, he looked away ashamed. He had found an another girl, and I was happy for him.

One night, after returning from the local fair Jamie kneeled in front of me ,pulled out a red box and said:

"Dear Victoria, would you do me honor of becoming my wife, again ? I don't want to live my immortal life without your kind smile, sweet voice and eyes ,that held my whole world. You'll make me the happiest man alive if you say yes."- I put a hand over my mouth. My destiny stared at me with his blue eyes, hair still ruffled from the wind and my heart lost a beat.

'"Yes, Jamie!''- I said, trembling ,he put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

The memory brought a smile on my face as I looked at the people around us-mom and dad, my grandparents, Amanda, the Winters, Jacob and Catalina. I shared a kiss with my destiny and thanked God for bringing everyone in this room in my life. I don't know what will happen to me from now on ,but I will face it, alongside my James.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE :Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it .Excuse me for the mistakes, and if a chapter wasn't interesting enough. I'm not planning a sequel for this story ,but an idea for another, also with vamps popped in my mind. I'll post the new work soon and I hope you will like that one ,too._


End file.
